1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding proof device, and more particularly to a sliding proof device in combination with a measuring tape. The sliding proof device includes multiple stubs respectively inserted into halves of the measuring tape housing and bosses inserted into the holes in the housing so as to secure the sliding proof to the housing.
2. Prior Art Description
A conventional measuring tape includes a housing and a tape received in the housing. The free end of the tape has a hook attached to the free end of the tape by means of securing device such as rivet. When the measuring tape is used to measure an object, the hook is hooked onto the corner of the object so as to extend the tape to allow the user to read the measurement from the marks on the tape. However, this kind of measurement still has drawbacks, such as:
When the tape is drawn our from the housing, a sliding proof device normally is adhered at the outlet of the housing, which is provided to prevent the tape from sliding backward into the housing. After a period of time of repeatedly using the sliding proof device and due to the oxidation effect to the surface of the sliding proof device, the sliding proof device gradually falls off from the surface of the housing. Although some manufacturer uses bosses formed on the inner face of the tape to increase the engagement with the housing, because the materials for the housing and the sliding proof device are not the same, the sliding proof device still falls off from the surface of the housing.
The present invention provides an improved measuring tape to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved sliding proof device for a measuring tape, which has stubs and bosses to allow the sliding proof device to be securely engage with the housing of the measuring tape.
To accomplish the aforementioned purpose, the sliding proof device has two rows of stubs oppositely formed on the inner face of the sliding proof device and multiple centrally formed bosses to be inserted into the holes defined in the housing of the measuring tape, such that the sliding proof device is able to be securely engaged with the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.